Fox in the Leaves
by Belletrist Word Salad
Summary: Life was supposed to return to normal after he befriended Kuroda. But life's never that simple, is it? Post-pilot, all pairing types possible, rating might go up, loosely adapted from Yugioash's Nine-Tailed Fox's Son.


Fox in the Leaves

Turning Over a New One

The Land of Fire. The most prosperous and—by the Chief's account—the most peaceful and influential of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Known for its ironically arboreal landscape, it was a stark contrast to the arid and mountainous terrain of Mount Oinari, something that Naruto Uzumaki took note of as he rode through the vast forests, the vroom of his moped the only sound for miles around.

A few miles later, the orange-clad tod had to squint and shade his eyes against the sudden sunlight that blinded him once he cleared the woodland, allowing his eyes to adjust before bringing his motorbike to a stop in front of the massive wooden gates that easily dwarfed the Chief's tower.

Shifting his goggles to his forehead, the kit took note of the giant hiragana—_an_ for "hermitage"—painted in red on the gargantuan forest green doors before his gaze rested upon the panel crowning said doors. Engraved upon it was a swirl design, much akin to the fishcakes that topped his favorite food, between etchings of the kanji _shinobi_ for "endurance".

This was the place. Konohagakure. The Hidden Leaf Village. And despite the circumstances that brought him here, so far away from home, he couldn't help but smile at the poetic justice; what better name for his new start?

-:-

After entering the village, Naruto sat down for a bite at a place that was truly a sight for sore eyes: Ichiraku Ramen. Kuroda had told him the place wasn't exclusive to Mount Oinari, but still, to think he would find another one so soon…! As he waited for yet another order of miso ramen, the blonde took this time to take in what would be his new surroundings—dirt paths like back in the mountains; massive buildings constructed from the same wood that forested the countryside; the stone cliff with four faces carved upon it—the faces of Hokage past and present.

_Definitely postcard potential_. With that thought in mind, Naruto turned back just in time for the man behind the counter to present him with that tasty, tasty ramen. _Itadakimas_! But just as he raised his chopsticks and opened his mouth, a light shove on the back of his head almost sent him headfirst into his beloved noodles. He rounded to give the attacker what for, only to be met with the smug smirk of a youth the same age as he.

Naruto returned a smirk of his own. "Well, hello to you too, bastard."

This was Sasuke Uchiha, a boy the Chief had introduced his former ward to a few weeks earlier. Of wiry frame, black-haired and –eyed, and with equally dark attire, Naruto remembered thinking that the Uchiha was one slit wrist away from being emo. As his folkloric namesake implied, the human youth was killed at ninjutsu, able to keep Naruto on his toes and even his tail tips during those spars they'd had in the mountains.

Personality-wise, Naruto had the brunet sussed out as a kid of few words, the kind of guy who kept to himself and could be standoffish when bothered—much like he himself used to be. Coming from a guy like that, light smacks on the head as greetings were to be cherished. But unlike his past self, the Uchiha had a better excuse to be antisocial, considering the tragedy that had come to define him…

A clink of change broke Naruto out of his darkening musings. Looking up, he saw that Sasuke had laid enough money down to pay for both their orders, giving the blonde a look that said that that gesture was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, so he'd better appreciate it.

"C'mon, Blondie. Race you home." He took off, leaving behind a flustered kitsune. But he recovered quickly, foxy grin spreading as he brought his olfactory senses to full power and revved his motorcycle in the direction the Uchiha had taken off.

"No fair, asshat! I just got here!"

The beginning of a beautiful friendship, indeed.

-:-

**Author's** **Afterthoughts:** **Yugioash** was allowing people to adapt his own pilot-fic, The Nine-Tailed Fox's Son. And, being the pilot apostle I am, I jumped at the chance. Hence, this: a pilot-fic separate from True Tale.

Naruto (both versions) © Masashi Kishimoto  
The Nine-Tailed Fox's Son © **Yugioash**  
this story © me


End file.
